


In this light (I fell for you)

by Larryfissure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Time, Famous Harry, Louis is being a supportive boyfriend, Louis is mute, M/M, Mute!Louis, Non-Famous Louis, Singer!Harry, Smut tags, Zayn appears for a little bit, a lots of innuendos due to medicine, also their first time as a couple????, it's harry's first concert, just an extra for a twitter SM AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryfissure/pseuds/Larryfissure
Summary: Christmas AU where Harry is going to perform his very first concert and Louis is his mute (and very supportive) boyfriend. Also lots of kittens, bad puns and boyfriends being cute.





	In this light (I fell for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks to every single one of you who will take your time to read this. All grammar mistakes were made by me (if someone wants to go over this, you're welcome)
> 
> If you, for some random and weird reason, ended up here, I'll let you know this is an extra of a social media AU I made on twitter and you can check it [here](https://twitter.com/permanentlouie/status/1040389353460170752) if you want to.

**December, 23rd.**

 

A white glittery candle burning in one corner, a basket of fruits at the kitchen and a pompous bouquet of flowers half chewed by the cat. That was how Louis' life looked ever since Harry invaded his life (and the apartment he shared with Zayn). He was finishing up the laundry when he heard the knocking at the door, meaning Styles arrived. Getting up from where he was sat, Louis opened the door, being met with forest green. And no, that's not a cute metaphor to Harry's eyes, there was a literal pine tree in front of him.

''Hi,'' Harry said, putting the tree aside. ''I brought a tree.'' 

' _'I see_ ,'' Louis signalled in response. Harry was becoming better and better at Sign Language and most of the time, Louis communicated with him through it, especially because it led to some amusing miscommunications. 

Thing is, it seemed like they met at a really long time ago, when Harry was just a youtuber in need of someone to edit his videos and Louis was the video editor Zayn knew. Then, all the time where they just spent texting without Louis having the courage to tell Harry he's mute until the day they finally met and Harry was confronted with the truth. From there to start dating to Harry going to Sign Language classes to Harry starting to record his very first EP and Louis getting a formal job, time was just a blur. And the rest is history. 

''I thought your flat needed a Christmas-y touch,'' he answered while entering, searching for the perfect spot to put it. Snapping his fingers to have Harry's attention back to him, Louis signalled:

_''The cat.''_

''What about Raccoon?'' Harry asked, one brow furrowed. Louis huffed and took his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing:

'' _He will destroy the tree in no time_ ,'' was the answer. He sometimes would type on his phone because, according to Harry, he had no mercy of his poor boyfriend trying to get fluent on Sign Language and signed too fast. 

''I don't think he will, do you want to help me decorate?'' Harry asked, opening his backpack and showing Louis the bunch of Christmas stuff he bought. 

'' _Only if you turn on your Christmas playlist_ ,'' he typed, watching the bright smile on Harry's face. Louis himself wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas songs, but his boyfriend's smile while listening to them was the cutest so he could deal with some hours of bells and mistletoe-related lyrics. 

''What you're planning to do on your birthday, Lou?'' Harry asked, trying to find something inside his backpack, while Louis untangled a cord of fairy lights. ''Look at what I found at the store!'' 

' _'A Santa costume for the cat?'_ ' Louis typed, fighting a smile. He barely could wait to see how much Raccoon would despise Harry after trying to dress him. ' _'I think my mum will bake a cake and we will sing happy birthday.''_

''That seems nice. Kitty, hey, kitty...'' He shrugged, kneeling to get Raccoon from under the sofa. ''I also bought a Mrs Claus costume to Koala so we can take cute pictures of them together.'' He said, looking behind to see Louis' answer. 

' _'Are you really thinking the tree will stay intact AND that the cats will stay in their costumes?''_ He showed Harry his phone, an amused smile at his boyfriend's innocence. Before he could answer, Louis started typing again: _''Everything is all right for our trip tomorrow, right?''_

He loved it when Harry stopped everything he was doing just to hug him from behind and lay his head on Louis' shoulder, so he could read whatever Louis was typing and reply immediately. And Tomlinson loved it especially because when Harry's mouth was close to his neck, it never failed to give him shivers, so when he slurred: ''Yes, everything is all right for me to come with you, Lou,'' it's easy to tell Louis almost passed out right there. 

_''I'll text my sister so she won't forget to get us at the station, okay?''_  

''Okay babe, I'll put this on Raccoon and prove you that you're wrong.'' He said, sitting at the floor again and summoning the yellow cat. Louis promptly messaged his sister and watched as Harry was fighting with the cat, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he watched the unfolding of the whole stunt. He snapped his fingers to have Harry's attention and signed: '' _Just give up, H_.''

''Never.'' Harry signed back, making Louis roll his eyes, trying to find the proud smile that always appeared when Harry communicated with him through Sign Language. Slowly, Louis started to reduce the distance between him and Harry, to see if he would be given a cuddle when Styles gave up on fighting the kitten. 

''Look!'' Harry exasperatedly said, lifting the cat. ''Santa's kitten!''

_''He doesn't look very happy, tho._ '' Louis scrunched his face, bopping Raccoon's little nose and almost being scratched. 

''Wait 'till he sees that Koala has one too! I bet they will love it.'' 

_''Suit yourself,_ '' Louis quickly signed, then leaned his body against Harry's, waiting for him to get the hint. Snickering, Harry opened his arms and embraced Louis body, kissing his temple. 

''Cuddly,'' he said, giving him another kiss. ''Are you still coming to my concert tonight? I'll understand if you don't want to.'' 

_''You know I wouldn't miss your first concert for nothing in this world_ ,'' he typed at his phone. 

''It's really small, Lou. And it's in a mall.'' 

' _'Still, your first concert,_ '' Louis answered, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck. He grabbed Harry's hand and started to move his fingers, making one sign: proud.  ' _'And I need to keep an eye at the fangirls to see if I'll have to compete with them for your attention,_ '' he typed when he let go of Harry's hand.

''Jealous much, huh? You know my attention is all on you,'' he answered, caressing Louis' sides. ''Let's finish the tree?'' 

They got up, the Christmas playlist still playing in the background, Raccoon fiddling with one of the shiny balls that were supposed to be in the tree, Harry holding Louis up to put the star on the top. 

''This is literally the first time I saw Louis on top of something,'' Zayn chose this moment to enter the flat, almost being hit with the star Louis threw at him, showing his middle finger to Zayn. 

'' _Shut up,'_ ' Louis signed, while Zayn laughed and returned the star so Louis could put it at the tree before Harry got tired of holding him up. 

''We finished!'' The curly boy smiled, helping Louis hop down. ''Z, you coming tonight, right?'' 

''Yeah, Louis sent me a very threatening text in case I don't go,'' he slurred, sitting on the sofa and looking at his flatmate. ''Can you wake me up tomorrow?''

_''I'm going to sleep at Harry's,''_ Louis signed, sitting next to Zayn and laying his head on his shoulder, receiving a look from both Zayn and Harry.

''Since when?'' Styles asked. ''Not that I'm complaining.'' 

' _'Since now,_ '' he signed while shrugging. ' _'If that's not a problem.''_

''N-no, not a problem,'' Harry smiled, petting Raccoon to distract himself from further thoughts. ''The opposite, actually.'' 

_''Fine, I'll bath and finish packing so we can go to yours,'_ ' he typed to Harry. 

''Can we bring Raccoon to my flat so we can take photos of him with Koala in Christmas costumes?'' 

'' _Sure_ ,'' he rolled his eyes, choosing on not arguing with his boyfriend. It was Harry's problem if he wanted the kittens to hate him forever. Louis always knew he was destined to be the favourite parent anyways. 

He bathed thoroughly and even shaved, wanting to look good for Harry's first concert. Fixing his hair and dressing, Louis only had the bag problem to solve, choosing to throw two more boxers -just in case-, with what he previously had packed, zipping it and opening the door, seeing that Harry already had put Raccoon inside the carrier box and was waiting for him. 

He gave Zayn a goodbye kiss on the cheek and signed a '' _see you soon_ '', dressing his coat and throwing his bag over his shoulder, following Harry to the tub station, their hands touching sometimes but not intertwining so it wouldn't get in Louis' way if he needed to sign. Sometimes, Tomlinson would get quite overwhelmed with how thoughtful his boyfriend is. 

Once they arrived at Harry's apartment, Louis couldn't help himself but laugh. The place was looking like a very excited Santa threw a holiday bomb there, with lights, Christmas socks and glittery reindeers everywhere. 

''In my defence,'' Harry started. ''I thought I was going to spend the holiday alone so I was trying to get as festive as possible, then you offered me your family's house.'' Louis arched a brow, crossing his arms. ''Okay, I'm a Christmas freak, stop judging me and release the poor cat so we can take the goddamn photos.'' He babbled and Louis uncrossed his arms, trying to keep himself from laughing. 

Once a very grumpy Raccoon was out of its cage, Louis occupied himself with searching Koala, finding the kitten sleeping under the tree. He looked at Harry, asking him to come closer. Styles grabbed the camera and kneeled next to Louis, swooning over the scene while he took pictures. 

_''You nervous?''_

''A bit,'' Harry dry chuckled and Tomlinson paced closer, putting a hand on his lover's cheek and giving him a peck.

'' _Everything will be alright,'_ ' Louis signed, then took Harry's hands between his and helped Styles make the _Alright_ sign. Harry thanked him and returned the peck, looking at the time and sighing.

''I have one hour to shower and get ready, the management said they were going to send a car to deliver me. Can you give food to Koala for me, please?'' He asked, in a rush to the bathroom. Louis made a positive sign and started searching for Koala's empty bowl and then woke her up. 

Busy petting the cats and finding something enjoyable on Harry's playlist, he almost missed when his boyfriend shouted ''Lou!!'' from the bathroom. And, okay, Louis wasn't proud at how fast he ran, afraid that Harry might've slipped and then opening the door to see that nothing serious happened. 

After taking a while to discreetly drool over his boyfriend's torso, Louis stopped to hear what Harry wanted:

''Help me with my hair?'' He pouted, pointing at the mess he had the courage to call a hair. Chuckling, Louis got up at the tip of his toes and helped Harry sort it out, styling his hair and giving him a friendly advice of: _if you mess it up while dressing, you're a dead man._

Dressed in a white pirate blouse and black pants, Harry was stunning. And nervous. Louis took his hand, massaging it and trying to calm his boyfriend down, but Tomlinson himself had a very active energy and wasn't an example on being still so maybe he wasn't Harry's best option. Maybe Louis should call Zayn. Yep, he should definitely call Zayn.

''But Lou, what if-'' He started to say for the twelfth time and, without stopping to think twice, Louis acted on instinct, sitting at his boyfriend's lap and kissing him while caressing his face. 

'' _Don't worry,_ '' he signed, fetching his phone on his back pocket so he could say more. _''You rehearsed a lot for this day and prepared for years for this moment. It's your first concert, I know you insist on saying it's just a small one, but I also know a lot of your fans will be there and you want to be good.  I'll be there to cheer for you, I will be far from being the loudest but I swear I'll be the best boyfriend slash mute fangirl ever_ while _recording everything to your mom.''_ He typed, knowing that Harry was reading everything while his fingers slid fastly through the screen. 

Releasing his breath, Harry nosed Louis' neck, giving him a few kisses there and muttering a low ''thank you.'' 

Well, Louis can consider that he did a good job calming his boyfriend down, right? No need to resort for backup. 

*****

The designated place for the concert was quite packed, considering it wasn't so big and the next day was Christmas Eve – last-minute shoppers were all around. Harry barely had time to kiss Louis one last time before going backstage, letting him go looking for Zayn, trying not to panic due to his slight fear of crowded places. Zayn found him first, grabbing his arm and walking with Louis until they were in a comfortable place in the middle of the group of people. 

The concert went pretty smooth, Harry singing the songs of his EP and some of his most famous cover, with a lot of encouraging screams to the cute boy performing. When the gig ended and Harry thanked everybody, Louis ran to the backstage, waiting until his boyfriend opened the door so he could jump his arms and show him how proud he was. 

After congratulating Harry, Zayn hugged both of them and said he was already going home and that he would see them both at the train station on the next day. It took one more hour until they could head to Harry's flat, as Styles stayed there to exchange a few words and take pictures with the fans who stayed. 

They were greeted by their cats rubbing against their legs, no longer wearing their costumes. 

_''I told you,''_ Louis signed, a smile full of shit plastered on his face, making a motion towards the discarded costumes on the floor, while Harry rolled his eyes. 

''I bet it was all Raccoon's influence,'' he mumbled, taking off his shoes. ''Your cat is just as restless as you, you know...''

_''Ah, you're trying to put the fault on me?''_ Louis answered, shoving Harry playfully. ' _'Can you please do something for us to eat? I'm starving.''_

''Or we should just make cup noodles?''

_''This isn't one bit romantic at all. The chicken one is mine.''_ He typed, toeing his shoes and going to change for comfortable clothing,  while Harry was talking on the phone with somebody. 

''My mom thanked you for recording the concert,'' was what Harry said after finishing the phone call. ''I'll make the noodles.''

_''Send her one kiss,''_ Louis answered, plopping on the sofa and smiling as the cats instantly laid on his belly. When Harry finished putting the noodles on the microwave, he sat on the sofa, putting Louis' feet on his lap and starting to massage them while telling how he felt during the whole concert experience. When he finished, after a lot of encouraging nods, Louis searched his phone on one of his pockets and typed: ' _'You looked so confident there, like you were born to be on stage. I never felt so proud_.'' 

''You're always saying you've never felt so proud of me...'' Harry replied, a goofy smile on his face.

' _'It's because you give me a reason to be proud of you every day,_ '' he typed and, after reading what he wrote, he continued: ' _'Gosh, when did I become such a sap?''_

''I don't know, but I can't say I dislike it,'' Harry said while leaning to steal a peck from Louis. ''Can you connect your cell phone to the TV so we can watch the videos, please?'' He asked and Louis nodded quickly, getting up and searching for his USB cable. They sat silently side by side, watching the performance of the first song, a cover, the lights dimmed. Well, that was until TV-screen Harry announced that _'the next song is called Medicine, sing it with me if you know it.'_

As the first chords started, Louis could almost touch the change of the atmosphere, the air between them thickening and Harry's hands coming to a halt at where they were massaging Louis' feet. There was not a single time he heard this song and didn't shiver, part because of Harry's amazing voice and – a huge– part because, well, listening to Harry singing about his, erm, passion was kind of enticing. 

They did a few things before or, better putting, Louis did a few things to Harry before, but he didn't feel confident enough to be on the receiving end. Thing is, he knew that having sex with him could be a little silent and, as much as he tried working on that, he still felt apprehensive around a new partner. And he couldn't be grateful enough for Harry being so good at reading him and understanding his insecurities so, yes, all they exchanged were a few handjob sessions while kissing and Louis gave Harry a blowjob twice. But he's willing to change that. Maybe it's the song making him curious to understand exactly what Harry meant by treating someone like a gentleman. 

Louis was so lost on his thoughts that he only realized that the microwave was beeping when Harry got up from the sofa, disturbing him. Swallowing twice, Louis got up and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen, helping him with cutlery, while Harry turned on one of his playlists. 

''Are you going to sit or not?'' Harry asked, after a few seconds of Louis weirdly standing in the kitchen holding the plates with glazed eyes. 

'' _What?_ '' He mouthed, being unable to gesture, taking a few seconds to understand what Harry really meant and sitting on one of the chairs, cheeks reddened. And, okay, if the air was thick on the living room, now that they were sat face to face, it was heavy over them, sitting in the room like a rude elephant. Louis could only hope that he wasn't the only one feeling it. 

Looking down, he grabbed his fork and started eating, trying to distract himself from unrequested thoughts that involved kneeling under the table. But he couldn't say it was a bad idea, to be honest. They ate in silence, looking at each other like they were fucking animals, their feet intertwined under the table. 

' _'I'm full,''_ Louis gestured, suddenly getting up with only a bit more than half of his noodles eaten. 

''Okay,'' Harry replied and, God, why does he have to eat with tongue first? Sexy weirdo. Busy washing his fork, Louis almost missed the way Harry approached him, putting his own fork inside the sink and muttering a low: ''I think I finished too,'' against his ear, one hand on his waist. 

And okay, maybe Louis wasn't supposed to have such a strong reaction to this simple statement but the bubble of tension was ready to pop and he couldn't help himself but lean his head back on Harry's shoulder. 

''You want to finish watching the videos?'' He asked and Louis shook his head no, drying his hands and turning to stare Harry. ''What?'' He asked, after a few seconds of being scrutinized by Louis' intense stare. 

' _'Fuck it,_ '' Louis mouthed, going for a kiss. After one or two seconds of being frozen, Harry returned the kiss with the same intensity, squeezing Louis' waist and mumbling something against the kiss. Sneaking his hands up to Harry's neck and tangling his fingers into his curls, Louis could've been a sap and compare the moment to the ones that happen in books, with all the sparks and electricity around them, but his mind was too foggy to even think about these things. 

There wasn't nothing innocent about the way Harry was sucking and biting his lips, nothing but desire. His hands were roaming up and down Louis' tinier body, daring to squeeze his bum to test the waters, like they were two teenagers doing something wrong. 

''Lou?'' He asked, breaking the kiss. Louis arched one brow as an answer, his lips tingling and his hands too busy tugging his boyfriend's hair. ''Do you want to go to my room?'' He proposed, all shimmering green eyes and red lips. Louis eagerly nodded, feeling like he was finally able to breathe, now that he and Harry were on the same page. ''Kay,'' he answered, attacking Louis' lips with another heated kiss, hands reaching down his thighs to hitch him up until his waist, tongue strong against Louis' mouth while he carefully walked out of the kitchen, stopping to press Tomlinson against one of the walls to deepen the kiss, needing to be closer. 

Letting go of Harry's curls, he used his hands to sign a quick 'let's go', making his boyfriend chuckle lowly but comply immediately, taking Louis to his own room and dropping him on the bed, following him into the soft duvet. They spend a few minutes just making out and touching each other's bodies but Louis wanted more, bucking his hips forward. 

''Lou,'' Harry started, ''can I go down on you? Only if y-'' He was cut by a finger on his lips stopping him from continuing, while Louis nodded. He knew he had some reason to why they didn't do this before, but his thoughts were racing too fast for him to remember. ''You're okay with it?'' Harry asked nonetheless, ready to stop on the first sign of insecurity but Louis just nodded again, feeling Harry's lips back at his own, hands taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, as Harry was kissing his way down there, licking and biting Louis' stomach. Bucking up his hips to help Styles take off his pants, Louis almost forgot how to breathe, under Harry's hard stare, going up and down his body. ''Y'know, I never saw you naked,'' he muttered while taking off his own shirt.

_''I guess I'm on the winning side because I already saw you,''_ Louis signed, taking care to be slow so Harry could understand him. As Harry rolled his eyes, Louis couldn't help but smirk, breath hitching as Harry started to stroke his erection over the layer of cloth, before hooking his index finger on the elastic band of his underwear and removing it. 

Harry took a few seconds to appreciate Louis' naked body, with all the well-positioned curves and his erection sitting heavy and wet between his legs.

''If you want me to stop, double tap me because I won't be able to see if you sign, okay?'' He said, as he grabbed the base of Louis' cock and bent, Louis forcing himself to close his eyes, focusing on the faint sound of music playing, breath erratic as he feels Harry's warm tongue licking his tip. There's not a single part of his body that's not burning, his insecurities long gone as he feels Harry sucking him like it's the best thing he's ever had, hands firmly holding Louis by the hips to prevent him from buckling up and if being manhandled makes a flow of adrenaline run through Louis' veins, that's nobody business but his own.

Tangling his fingers on Harry's hair and pulling a bit, he feels Harry's moan vibrating against his cock, pulling again just because he can.  As he felt Harry bobbing up and down, tongue firm on the underside of his hard cock, he double tapped Harry's should, not wanting to come yet. 

''Okay?'' Harry asked, looking at him with apprehension. 

_''I want to come with you inside me,''_ Louis signed, being answered with an empty stare that he didn't know if it was because Harry hasn't quite understood him or because he did understand and his brain stopped working in the process. Trying again, he mouthed: _''Fuck me.''_

As Harry continued staring him with glassy eyes, Louis presumed that his brain staggered, snickering as he snapped his fingers in front of Styles. 

''O-okay,'' he rambled, returning to Earth. He quickly reached to the nightstand, opening a drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms. Louis took the lube from his hands and chuckled lightly as he realized the half-empty bottle. ''What? I had a great time wanking to your arse.'' 

_''This one right in front of you that you're too amazed to touch?''_ He asked and, as if to prove him wrong, both Harry's hands grabbed his cheeks, feeling the plumpness there. Louis opened the cap of the lube and poured the gel over his belly, hissing at the coldness as Harry rubbed his fingers there, heating the lube and coating his fingers with it. Before he could even register, Harry was back at kissing him while one of his hands snaked back at Louis' bum, one finger rubbing against his entrance. 

''I want to fucking wreck you,'' Harry said as if he was thinking out loud. 

_''Nobody is stopping you,'_ ' Louis answered, feeling Harry's finger sinking all the way to the knuckle inside him as his breath shuddered. He inclined his jaw to kiss Harry again, feeling the finger moving inside him in a tentative but firm pace, until there was a second one and Harry was speeding up his pace, lips all over Louis' jaw and collarbones and chest. 

As Hary added a third finger, brings a hand to his own cock, just to have a firm pressure there and wait until Harry finishes scissoring him, moving his hips to meet Harry's fingers. He knew his boyfriend could do this all night, just slow burning them and watching him coming apart, but the thing is, Louis isn't half as patient as Harry so when he rolled his hips one last time and slaps Harry shoulder one more time so he would pay attention when he signed: _''I'm ready, please.''_

Letting out a groan, Harry pulled his fingers out, making Louis flinches at the sudden emptiness. Styles finished taking the rest of his own clothes off and almost making Louis whimper at the sight of his very hot and naked boyfriend as he busied himself with rolling the condom and lubing up his own cock. As he positioned his cock into Louis' hole, he stole one more peck from him, staring deep into his eyes as he let out a rough moan at the feeling of the tight heat embracing him. 

When Harry bottomed out, Louis was a mess of hitched breathing and uncoordinated masturbating. Taking the matter to his own hands, quite literally, Harry took Louis' cock and started jerking it off properly as he started to move in and out, biting his own lips to prevent himself from shouting indecencies to all his neighbours to hear. He leant until his lips were ghosting against Louis' thin ones, pecking them once in a while to give him some sense of stability, unable to do much more than moving his hips forward as if his life depended on it. 

Moving a bit and experimenting with different angles, he found Louis' prostate, making the mute boy arch his back and let out a hard blow of air, toes curling and fingers sinking against Harry's back. 

''You are so pretty,'' he muttered against Louis' lips, taking a few seconds to kiss him as he started to meet his hips with Harry's, eyes fighting to remain open. Louis knows he's looking like a mess now, hands fisted on Harry's hair and ankles locked behind his back, pulling him closer. Harry didn't need to stroke his cock much more, Louis coming in white stripes against his own belly, with glazed eyes and a slack mouth. Harry only need a few more thrusts to come himself, trembling against Louis' sweaty body. 

They kiss one more time, feeling tired and sated to do much more. Harry groans as he has to get up to throw the used condom and wet a towel to clean they both as none of them is in the mood for showering – as in, they can't stand for more than a few minutes before collapsing, their legs feeling like jelly. When Harry came back and collapsed on the bed next to Louis, offering him the wet towel to clean himself, he mumbled:

''That was amazing,'' as Louis happily nodded, throwing the towel on the floor and laying next to Harry to rub his nose against his neck, kissing him there. ''Next time I'm going to eat your ass out, you know?'' 

_''Jesus, Harry, let me rest,_ '' he signed, snickering as Harry exploded into a rambunctious laugh.

''But, seriously, are you okay? Because I know you were scared of it being strange but I swear it was great and mindblowing, even.'' 

_''I am, thanks for... making me feel safe, I guess,_ '' he gestured, starting to play with Harry's hand afterwards so Harry wouldn't notice his cheeks blushing. 

''Aw, Lou, who could guess that-'' he started making a lame joke but was interrupted by a loud thud on the living room. ''What the-''

_''You go check.''_ Louis quickly signed, pointing to his sore arse as an excuse. 

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Harry got up and dressed his discarded underwear, arming himself with the first thing he found – a coat hanger. Louis watched apprehensively as he exited the room, biting his lower lip.

''Lou, come here, please,'' he heard Harry calling and, okay, if it was him calling Louis to face the danger so both of them would be tied to a chair and used as hostages, he was never forgiving Harry again. He immediately dressed his underwear and walked to the next room, ''I think you were right,'' Harry said once he was in the living room. 

Chaos. The living room was pure chaos, with the fallen Christmas tree on one side and fairy lights tangled all over the room, their cats full of glitter from the shiny balls and looking like they were attacked by the decoration and not the other way around. 

_''I said so,'_ ' Louis chuckled, untangling one of the garlands from Koala. 

' _'I can't believe they only waited for us to be distracted enough to start their own party,''_ Harry said, as he tried to rescue what was left of the tree from Raccoon's claws. _''Raccoon, no! Let go of it! Outch!''_

Laughing, Louis sat in the middle of the floor, being quickly followed by Harry, both of them staring at the turmoil around them but feeling a weird sense of familiarity and peace sitting on their chests. They could definitely deal with this when they come back from their trip. As Raccoon finally let go of the tree – by his own will – he dropped a half-chewed box on their feet, the package long gone, shredded somewhere in the mess. 

''Just for the record, that is your birthday gift,'' Harry laughed, fetching the box and giving it to Louis. ''It even had a bow on it but...'' He looked around, finding a discarded bow and putting it back. ''Happy birthday.'' 

Without believing his own luck, Louis giggled as he finished opening the box, finding a grey shirt inside it.

''I know you're always complaining that we're both too sappy for our own good so I decided to up the game.'' 

Unfolding the shirt, Louis found a simple _'Harry loves Louis'_ stamped on it, but instead of letters, it was written in sign language. 

_''Your fucking sap,_ '' Louis signed, trying to contain the single tear that was threatening to fall. This was by far, one of the most thoughtful shirts someone had given him. ' _'I hope you made a matching one because we're going to my mom's tomorrow wearing this, just to the sake of ridiculousness.''_

And what if they are saps? Louis couldn't care less, not with Harry's bright smile as he nodded eagerly, loving the idea. When Harry missed a chance of being ridiculous and dragging Louis with him, honestly. 

''Zayn is going to mock the shit out of you,'' Harry said.

_''I know,''_ Louis replied. _"And I don't care, as long as I'm with you.''_

He might as well do one of these shirts for the kittens too if Zayn dares to say a thing about it. He was too happy by Harry's side to care.


End file.
